Destino
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Quando Sam decide abandonar as caçadas e voltar a Stanford, Dean fica sozinho, a sofrer com a ausência de Sam. Será o destino dos dois ficarem separados, cada um num mundo diferente ou voltarão a estar juntos? Oneshot.


**Título: **Destino

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Quando Sam decide abandonar as caçadas e voltar a Stanford, Dean fica sozinho, a sofrer com a ausência de Sam. Será o destino dos dois ficarem separados, cada um num mundo diferente ou voltarão a estar juntos? Oneshot.

**Destino**

Dean deitou-se na cama do motel. Suspirou. Tinha terminado mais uma caçada alguns minutos antes. Normalmente, depois de uma caçada assim, Dean e Sam iriam comer alguma coisa e depois iriam dormir. Claro que, normalmente Dean queria sempre envolver-se em actividades mais físicas com Sam, antes de ambos adormecerem nos braços um do outro.

Mais isso não era possível agora. Há quase dois meses que Sam tinha partido, de volta a Stanford, de volta aos seus estudos, deixando Dean, as caçadas e os demónios para trás. Dean e Sam tinham discutido. Dean não queria que Sam fosse embora, mas Sam tinha argumentado que estava farto daquela vida, que queria voltar a estudar e ter uma vida normal.

Por fim, mesmo que lhe doesse mais do que tudo na vida, Dean tinha aceitado que Sam partisse. Tinham feito as pazes e Sam prometera que iria dar notícias. E tinha cumprido a promessa, mas para Dean, isso não bastava.

Sentia a falta de Sam. Sentia a falta do sorriso de Sam. Sentia a falta dos beijos de Sam. Sentia a falta do cheiro de Sam. Sentia até a falta dos momentos em que Sam o repreendia. E telefonemas, mensagens e e-mails nunca poderiam substituir a presença de Sam.

Dean acabou por adormecer. Sonhou com Sam. Sonhava sempre com Sam. Sonhava que Sam voltaria e eles ficaram juntos, como dantes. Mas depois, quando acordava, voltava a sentir-se vazio. Sam não estava ali. Não voltara. Não queria voltar. Sam estava feliz a estudar, a ter uma vida normal e Dean queria o melhor para Sam. Se ele iria ser feliz assim, Dean iria respeitar a situação.

Dean tinha pensado que, para estar mais perto de Sam, deveria também optar por uma vida normal. Mas Dean sabia que não se conseguiria adaptar facilmente. E o seu trabalho era demasiado importante para deixar para trás. Havia vidas em jogo, vidas que ele poderia salvar, matando os demónios. Não poderia pensar só na sua felicidade. Tinha de pensar num bem maior.

No dia seguinte, estava Dean a ler o jornal, procurando por acontecimentos fora do normal, que indicassem a presença de algo sobrenatural, quando o seu telemóvel tocou. Dean olhou para o visor. Era Sam. Atendeu rapidamente.

"Sam." disse Dean. Vários pensamentos encheram-lhe a cabeça. Tinha tanta coisa que queria dizer a Sam e ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não devia dizer o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

"Olá Dean. Como estás?" perguntou Sam, do outro lado da linha.

"Estou... bem." respondeu Dean. "E tu? Como têm corrido as aulas?"

"Bem. Têm corrido bem." respondeu Sam. "E tu, por onde andas agora?"

"Neste momento estou num motel, Black Ridge, em Roseville." explicou Dean. "Matei um lobisomem ontem. Agora estou à procura no jornal para ver se encontro mais casos sobrenaturais."

"Mas estás bem? Não te magoaste?" perguntou Sam, preocupado.

"Estou óptimo. Só com alguns arranhões, mas nada demais."

"Dean?"

"Sim?"

"Sentes a minha falta?" perguntou Sam.

"Claro que sinto." respondeu Dean, rapidamente.

Sam suspirou.

"Também sinto a tua falta."

"Mas estás feliz aí, não estás? É o que importa." disse Dean.

"Sim, importa estarmos felizes. Tu estás feliz, Dean?"

Dean não respondeu por alguns segundos.

"Estou." mentiu ele. "Eu estou bem. Tu estás bem. Temos de estar felizes."

"Dean, tu demoraste para responder." disse Sam. "E estás a mentir. Não estás feliz."

Dean suspirou.

"O que queres que te diga, Sam? Se tu estivesses aqui, eu estaria totalmente feliz. Mas é o teu futuro que está em jogo. Tu queres estudar e ter uma vida normal. Eu compreendo e apoio-te. Deves ficar onde achares que pertences."

"Dean... desculpa, mas tenho de ir. As aulas vão começar dentro de alguns minutos. Ligo-te mais tarde. Aproveita para tirares um dia e descansares." sugeriu Sam. "Trabalhares demais também não é bom."

"Está bem. Adeus Sam."

Dean desligou a chamada. Voltou a suspirar. Queria ter pedido a Sam para voltar. Para voltar para ele. Queria ter pedido a Sam para largar tudo e voltarem a ficar juntos. Mas Dean sabia que isso seria algo muito egoísta da parte dele e só dificultaria as coisas para ambos.

E Sam nunca mais tinha voltado a falar na relação deles os dois. Tinham terminado tudo, mas Dean começava a temer que Sam já o tivesse esquecido e tivesse arranjado outra pessoa. Afinal, agora estava em contacto com imensas pessoas todos os dias.

Dean decidiu aceitar o conselho de Sam. Como Dean não achou nenhuma notícia estranha no jornal, decidiu aproveitar o dia para descansar. Dormiu o resto da manhã e foi passar à tarde.

Regressou ao motel ao final da tarde e decidiu tomar um duche. Depois do duche, decidiu ir ver televisão, mas rapidamente se apercebeu que nenhum dos programas lhe agradava. Nesse momento, bateram à porta do quarto. Dean levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentado e foi abrir a porta. Quando viu quem estava do outro lado da porta, susteve a respiração.

"Olá outra vez, Dean." disse Sam, sorrindo.

"S-sam, O que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Dean, surpreendido.

"Temos de falar." disse Sam, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. "Então, não estás contente por me ver?"

"Eu... claro que estou." disse Dean.

Sam aproximou-se e abraçou Dean.

"Tive saudades tuas." murmurou Sam.

Dean não disse nada. Não queria dizer a Sam o quanto tinha sentido a falta dele. Afinal, Sam tinha ido visitá-lo, mas provavelmente iria embora em breve. Dean não queria que nada do que dissesse, fizesse com que a partida de Sam fosse mais dolorosa.

"Porque vieste? Se foi para falarmos, podíamos ter falado pelo telefone." disse Dean.

Ver Sam de novo era algo que Dean estava sempre a desejar que acontecesse, mas por outro lado, seria muito pior quando Sam tivesse de ir embora outra vez.

"Uma conversa realmente séria não se tem por telefone." disse Sam. "Quando me disseste onde estavas, decidi vir até aqui. Como não é assim tão longe de Stanford... pois ter ido ver-me."

"Não te queria atrapalhar na tua vida de estudante." respondeu Dean.

"Compreendo... bem, na verdade eu liguei-te para saber onde estavas porque já estava com a ideia de vir ter contigo, estivesses perto ou longe. E por isso disse-te que devias aproveitar o dia. Pensei que assim talvez não fosses logo embora da cidade e eu pudesse vir ver-te." disse Sam.

"Se me dissesses que vinhas, eu teria esperado na mesma." disse Dean.

"Eu queria... que fosse uma surpresa." disse Sam. "Dean, todos os dias tenho pensado em ti. A cada dia que se passava, mais saudades sentia de ti."

Dean aproximou-se mais.

"Sam, isso é normal. Mas eu estou aqui agora. Podemos falar e estar juntos... até tu teres ires embora."

"Dean, eu queria ter uma vida normal. Queria ser como qualquer pessoa que vemos nas nossas viagens. Pessoas normais, com vidas normais. Sem demónios a tentar matar-nos." explicou Sam. "Mas... eu estava enganado."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Dean, depois deste tempo que estive de volta a Stanford, apercebi-me de que aquele não era o meu mundo. Já nada fazia sentido. Os estudos não faziam sentido. As pessoas também não. Apercebi-me que afinal, a normalidade que eu desejara, tinha sido substituída pelo desejo de continuar a caçar. Salvar pessoas, tornar o mundo melhor. Nós conseguimos fazer isso. Aquelas pessoas não conseguem." disse Sam. "Foi nessa altura que me apercebi que afinal, sermos diferentes, não era mau. O que fazemos é importante para o mundo. E é isto que eu quero."

Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Sam, estás a querer dizer que não vais continuar a estudar?"

"Sim, Dean. Não vou continuar a estudar. Aquela vida já não é para mim. Vou voltar a caçar. Ao teu lado. Como sempre." disse Sam.

Dean abraçou Sam com força.

"Não me vais voltar a deixar, pois não?" perguntou Dean.

"Não, Dean." respondeu Sam. "Desculpa por ter ido embora e te ter feito sofrer."

"Não importa. Agora estás aqui e não vais mais embora." disse Dean.

De seguida Sam e Dean beijaram-se. Separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego.

"Sabes Dean, eu senti falta das caçadas, do perigo, da sensação de que tornámos o mundo um lugar mais seguro, mas de tudo, tu foste o que senti mais falta. Dean, não vou voltar a estar longe de ti. Não vou conseguir. Cada dia que passava longe de ti, morria um bocadinho por dentro." disse Sam. "Sem ti, nada faz sentido. Nem mesmo as caçadas."

"Eu digo o mesmo." disse Dean. "Eu continuei a caçar, mas sem ti, não era a mesma coisa. Eu estava a fazer as coisas automaticamente. Encontrar vestígios, encontrar o demónio, matá-lo, passar ao próximo. Eu queria empenhar-me a caçar para não me lembrar de ti e da falta que me estavas a fazer. E sinceramente, não estava a resultar."

"Agora vai voltar a ser tudo como era." disse Sam. "Nunca pensei que, afinal a vida a que eu tentei escapar, era a que na verdade eu queria."

"Bom, então temos de voltar a Stanford para ir buscar as tuas coisas." disse Dean.

"Na verdade, deixei-as na recepção do motel. A recepcionista disse-me que tomava conta delas."

Dean sorriu.

"Óptimo. Se bem que, eu podia estar bastante aborrecido e decidir que não queria que voltasses a caçar comigo." disse Dean. "Nesse caso, o que farias?"

"Ora, eu acabava por te persuadir." disse Sam, piscando o olho a Dean. "Tenho os meus meios."

Dean riu-se.

"Espertinho. Bom, está quase na hora do jantar. Vamos buscar as tuas coisas, depois vamos comer e regressamos aqui ao quarto." disse Dean. "Sam, vais ter de compensar a tua ausência. Não contes dormir muito tempo nos próximos dias."

Sam sorriu.

"Acho que não me oponho ao teu método de compensação." disse Sam.

Os dois deram um beijo rápido e saíram do quarto. O seu destino sempre fora estarem juntos, não lhe podiam escapar e, na verdade, nenhum deles queria escapar a esse destino. Queriam estar um com o outro e isso era o mais importante.


End file.
